Previous instantiations of geolocation systems rely on using an unambiguous array to develop a series of lines of bearing (LOB) from a variety of collection points along a flight path of a collection system. These LOB are processed through a geolocation algorithm such as Stansfield or Gauss-Newton to calculate a target's location. In the event of a cochannel signal environment, multi-signal Angle-of-Arrival (AoA) algorithms such as the MUSIC algorithm can be employed to compute the various directions of arrival for the cochannel signals, along with ad-hoc modifications to the Stansfield algorithm to associate LOB with the individual emitters to arrive at a geolocation solution for the multiple targets.